Hard disc drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage discs. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal.
The sliders, as well as the transducing heads, are typically produced by using thin film deposition techniques. In a typical process, an array of sliders are formed on a common substrate or wafer which is then sliced to produce bars, with a row of sliders in a side-by-side pattern on each bar. The bars are then mounted on a carrier tool and lapped to obtain the desired physical configuration, which provides the electrical performance.
The lapping process is a multiple step process, beginning with a stock removal step, often called a ‘rough lapping’ step, and ending with a polishing step, often called “kiss lapping” or “polishing lapping” step. The rough lapping step, when as much as 20 microns of material might be removed from the slider bar, is an aggressive lapping process that requires good adhesion of the slider bar to the carrier tool in order to avoid a large twist being lapped into the bar. Conversely, the kiss lapping step is a final polishing and precision shaping step, much less aggressive than the rough lapping step, usually removing no more than 100 nanometers of material. The kiss lapping step does not require the rigidity as during the rough lapping step, but does require a conformal mounting to achieve the desired crown on the slider bar.
Because of the different requirements of the different lapping steps, a different carrier and mounting adhesive is used to secure the slider bar during the different steps. Removing the slider bar from a first carrier, and transferring to a second carrier, adds time, effort and significant cost to the lapping process. Improvements in the process are desired.